mechanus_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
Brenoir
|Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} God of change, secrets, and time, Brenoir has no true form – with every sunset, the God of a Thousand Faces’ body dies, and with every dawn he is born into a new incarnation, the race, gender, and features of which vary wildly. He wears loose wraps of shimmering fabric, seeming to sparkle in all colors of the rainbow when exposed to light, and he covers his face with a blank white mask, through which his eyes burn with the light of the sun. He is rarely depicted in holy statuary or other religious iconography, as assigning a defined, permanent form to his name is sacrilege. His associated animal is the octopus. He shares a rivalry with Kholes, the Roseblessed god of law. Dogma As a deity of time, Brenoir espouses the transient nature of all things. Ephemerality, he teaches, is the lot of the material world itself, and finding joy and beauty in chaos, impermanence, and the passage of time is the highest and holiest credo there is. His divine influence is over the act of change itself, and of deriving significance from it; the passing seasons, succession of kings, and even aging all fall beneath his dominion, as does the ever-changing nature of language. Since being incorporated into the Roseblessed pantheon, his dogma has become somewhat perverted into the active encouragement and exertion of control over changing forces. In this, Brenoir finds popularity among spies and other dealers in intrigue – those who direct change from behind the scenes, finding fulfillment as agents of chaos itself, pulling both political and social strings in their god’s name when they deem the world around them has become too stagnant. Whether their ardor is directed toward a concrete cause or simply conducted for the sake of anarchy, Brenoir’s most devoted adherents are often extremists, bringing about with their every action that which they believe their god holds in the most sacred regard. Clergy & Temples Brenoir frowns on the construction of permanent shrines in his name, and thus has no cathedral in the inner reaches of the Dominion, instead worshipped in a comparatively modest and austere building near the city's edge, remarkable only for the enchanted sunstone that constitutes the majority of its structure, reflecting a different part of the spectrum of light depending upon the position of the sun throughout the day (deep violet in the morning and red at night). No permanent sleeping quarters are made available to outsiders, with simple cots scattered across the hall only to give the priesthood a place to rest their heads. Lesser, impermanent shrines to the God of a Thousand Faces are common across the Shards – even those as simple as divine symbols drawn in the dirt to signify meeting places among his agents, kicked and scuffed away when such congregations draw to a close. Most notably, his symbol can be found in various places in the Undercroft. No permanent leaders are ever chosen among Brenic priests, with a new pontiff selected daily by lottery to interpret Brenoir’s will and represent his interests at official functions. Their vestments are typically solid, primary colors, and facsimiles of his mask can be found with equal frequency among clerics and revolutionaries invoking his name alike. Avatars Brenoir’s avatars vary as widely as the god himself, and he employs them to sew change and encourage chaos in the material world, often without rhyme or reason. The other gods often call on Brenoir and his avatars in their machinations against one another as a deniable asset, writing off his deeds to his chaotic nature. Category:Deities Category:Roseblessed Category:Planeswatch Category:Non-Player Characters